


Carmin: Clean Up

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Diamonds are Forever [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, F/F, Punishment, Slurry Eating, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: Khinkh doesn't take kindly to trolls not cleaning up their messes in her hive.





	Carmin: Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmineKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKnight/gifts).



> Just a little thing for my moirail of some of our trolls getting into shenanigans.

noxiousOverflow [NO] began trolling  hellaciousIndulgence [HI]

NO: X-Hey shitblOOd.-X   
NO: X-Mind nOt leaving a fucking mess arOund my hive?-X   
NO: X-Just because Pitche invited yOu dOesn’t mean yOu can leave yOur trash lying around.-X   
HI: ‘s not a big deal  
HI: just a couple flavor disc boxes  
NO: X-Clean. Up. YOur. Fucking. Mess.-X   
HI: lol nah  
HI: plus you calling me shitblood just got me riled up so  
HI: gonna finish taking care of that \m/

hellaciousIndulgence [HI] ceased trolling  noxiousOverflow [NO]

 

* * *

 

“Fuck fuck! I-I’m sorry!” Another loud slap rang out in the room as Khinkh’s hand swung down and impacted with your bronzed ass, forcing another sharp cry of pain from your lips. Her claws dug into the tender flesh, not hard enough to break skin, but more than enough to hurt after the series of spanks she had delivered.

“Sorry. For. What?” Each word was punctuated by another smack, softer than full blows but easily enough to push you into tears. You were bent over Khinkh’s lap now, arms pinned to your back with one of her hands as your bulge squirmed and writhed against her leg, dripping copious amounts of slurry.

“I-I’m sorry...ngghh… S-s-sorry for… m-making a mess…” Khinkh smacked you again, prompting a whimper of pain and more words. “A-a-and for n-not… cleaning up a-after myself…”

You squeezed your eyes shut and sniffled, bracing for the next blow that never came. After a few moments, you felt Khinkh let go of your arms before rolling you off her lap and onto the floor. As you let your eyes open, you felt her boot press into your shoulder, keeping you in place on the floor.

“Now clean up your fucking mess, shitblood.” Before you could say anything, she pressed down on your shoulder, forcing your face into the puddle of slurry you had left on the floor. You looked up at her, the smirk on her face still blurred by the tears in your eyes, before opening your mouth and hesitantly licking the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or check out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
